Sentimientos destinados a la sombra
by Ru.Q
Summary: Shonen-ai ShujinSaito. Tiene un poquito de spoiler. Bueno, realmente no se que resumen poner, es demasiado corto… pero digamos: "Shujin conciente de sus sentimientos, que sobrepasan a los de la amistad, disfruta de ciertas situaciones"… hmm que bastante


_Oh! El primer fic yaoi, en realidad shone-ai soft, que publico!_

_Bueno, la verdad adoro este genero, me consume bastante pero nunca había terminado un fic de este tipo._

_Declaimer: Bakuman, ni ninguno de sus personajes, me pertenece. Simplemente los tome prestados para divertir me perversa mente, y espero también la suya_

Sentimientos destinados a la sombra

La mañana era fría y aun el sol no terminaba de presentarse en el cielo, así que le rubio entre en el estudio, sin demorarse, y cerro la puerta detrás de si, sin dejar caer lo que llevaba, las hojas del nombre para su nuevo manga.

Pretendía ser el primero en llegar, así que se sorprendió cuando encontró a su socio dormido sobre el escritorio. Suspiro resignado al tiempo que dejaba las hojas sobre el sillón.

-Uye, Saito- se acerco al pelinegro –Por lo menos acuéstate en el sofá.- el de gafas sacudió suave al otro, pero al ver que no reaccionaba:- Terminaras contracturandote – advirtió, sacudiendo un poco mas fuerte.

Mashiro abrió los ojos con pesadez y se enderezo lento sobre la silla.

-Shujin.- dijo como saludo, aun somnoliento.- ¿Qué hora es?- quiso saber mientras se desperezaba.

-Poco más de las siete. ¿Por qué te quedaste toda la noche?- pregunto el rubio, frente al dibujante.

-Quería terminar las paginas a color, y luego se hizo muy tarde.- se escuso mientras se tallaba los ojos, tratando de despegarse del sueño.

-Hmm. No te sobre esfuerces, recuerda lo que paso la otras vez.- dijo alejándose al pasillo.- Hare café, ¿quieres?

-Claro. Dormí unas tres horas.- calculo inexactamente.- es mejor que me despabile o se me invertirán los horarios.- había levantado un poco mas la voz para que el rubio lo escuchara desde la cocina.

Por su parte, Shujin, preparaba en las tazas una media del típico revitalizante, y luego de tenerlo listo volvió a donde comúnmente trabajaban. Estaba por empezar a comentar sus nuevas ideas para The Perfect Crime Club, cuando se congelo al ver a Mashiro tendido en el suelo.

Casi con desespero se deshizo de la bandeja donde llevaba las tazas, y corrió hacía el chico pelinegro.

-Saito. ¡Saito!- le sacudió enérgico, poniéndose de rodillas junto a él.- ¡Moritaka!.- Se estaba empezando a desesperar. Vez pasado había visto ya a Mashiro conciente y hospitalizado. No se comparaba con verlo desfallecido.

Pero sacándolo de su aturdimiento, el pelinegro apenas me movió y agrego con cansancio:

-Hum… déjame dormir.- y casi a rastras llego a las piernas del de gafas para usarlas como almohadas.

Por su parte, el rubio quedo inmóvil un momento.

-¿Qu…- trato de decir, mas que sorprendido Shujin, viendo el perfil sumido en la inconciencia del pelinegro.- Por lo menos acuéstate en el sillón, o en un futon. Terminaras resfriantote.- comento medio quejándose.

Aunque en realidad estaba embobado mirando los rasgos del moreno. Y aunque espero una respuesta, nunca llego. Era obvio que Mashiro estaba ya en el cuarto sueño.

El rubio se rindió ante la escena, y aprovechándose del letargo del moreno se dedico a acariciar con sus dedos el rostro de pelinegro.

Sabia que no era normal esa clase de contento ante una situación así, ni su dependencia a él, ni su cariño. Era todo un amor unidireccional que estaba destinado a las sombras.

Ese había sido su primer crimen perfecto. Acercarse a Saito, ser su amigo, su persona más cercana. Ayudarle a tener el corazón de Azuki, cuando el mismo lo quería para si.

Y a pesar de mantener una relación como esa, que rozaba lo masoquista, estaba feliz. En especial en situaciones como esas, en las que, aunque escapaban de sus calculo, las acciones de Saito le deleitaban.

Esas acciones eran sus mas altas expectativas, siendo realitas, claro.

**Ya se que no es la gran cosa. Ahora que lo escribo en la pc me doy cuenta que no me gusta mucho como quedo. Pero como ya lo escribí lo pongo. **

**Espero en otro momento ser capas de escribir algo un poco mejor…**

**Ah, dios… creo que entre Emo mode on.**

**GRACIAS POR LEER. Espero que comenten, aunque sea una carta bomba.**

**Bya bya ~**


End file.
